


Ice To Meet You

by CrowdedFaces



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Ice Skating, Olympics, Soulmate AU, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowdedFaces/pseuds/CrowdedFaces
Summary: A trip to the Olympics proves to be more than just a special day when Chaeyoung accidentally catches the eye of one of the best figure skaters of the world.





	Ice To Meet You

The roars were much louder in the stadium than they had been standing outside. Everywhere the eye turned there were expectant faces and that same flag with the red dot right in its centre, calling out in its own quiet way and promising only one thing.

The ice had claimed many people today, marking their outfits with a dusting of white, a reminder of their failures as they all competed for the same thing. The same thing that same flag had already staked its claim on in the name of that same person that everyone was waiting for. If Chaeyoung actually knew anything about skating, she might actually know who that person was. 

She was only here because it was the only event they'd managed to get tickets for. Along with a couple of friends, they'd applied for everything from snowboarding to ice hockey; it wasn't often that the Olympics came to Korea, even if it was just the winter one and they were all determined to see something, no matter what it was. So when they finally got the email saying that they'd got some for the figure skating, none of them were complaining. Some of her friends did actually follow the sport, but they were all enthused at the thought of just being able to see such an event for themselves.

The days had flown past, all counting down to that very morning when they'd have to bundle themselves into a train at an un-godly hour of the morning, eyes red and complaining. Everywhere had been packed, full of tourists and fellow Koreans alike, all headed in the same direction. She'd even seen a couple of people with  _that_  flag - but she hadn't fully realised the full extent it would play in the later event.

Then there was the walk from the station. This time, the crowd actually made this easier, traffic having to stand aside as the swarm passed from crossing to crossing, following the directions of the volunteers dotted along the way. Stragglers were left behind with little thought, everyone focused on their destination and preventing the pickpockets from snatching something precious. Soon the stadium had come into view, but not before it had announced its prescence through the cheers of the audiences inside it. Everything seemed to point them in the direction of it: the signs, the lights, heck even the birds seemed to gravitate towards it, as if they were pulled by the sheer magic of the event (either that or the promise of free crumbs from idle tourists' abandoned snacks).

Security was a quick but necessary evil, having to have their bags searched and walking through x-ray machines to check them for anything vaugely dangerous before they were permitted to pass.

So here they were, each on their own plastic seat, rows of inspired people in front, behind, on the right and on the left of them. 

Everything was amazing but she couldn't help but wonder if this experience was being squandered on her. Sure, the skaters looked impressive, but after a while all their moves started to look very similar and the routine of crash-continue starting to plant a seed of disappointment in her. This really wasn't what she had expected. This was all wasted on her, they should have allocated her ticket to someone more deserving, more appreciative - someone who didn't hear the words triple axel and immediately think about cars. 

She ran her hand through her recently-cut hair, a nervous habit she had picked up somewhere in the last year ever since she had cut it short the first time. Now it was even shorter, strands cascading down either side of her head. It was a rather boy-ish style, even she'd admit that, but despite the endless teasing she had recieved from her unnies, they _had_ called her handsome.

The lights dimmed, signaling the start of another performance. 

A woman clad in light blue sleeved shirt and black trousers glided into the spotlight. Her hair was long, pulled into a bun allowing the crowd to see the regal expression on her face as she bowed to them and then prepared herself for the music to begin. Chaeyoung couldn't help but feel her eyes being drawn to the girl, taken captive before the performance had started. Smooth piano glided through the air, tentative notes quivering as they rang clear, everyone's breathing quiet. Then she moved.

_God how she moved._

It was like the ice was a whole other world and she was its sole queen, coming to reclaim her throne from the endless sea of challengers that had came before her. Some were good impressionists to be sure, even managing to capture the illusion of flying accross the ice...but none matched her prowess, none made it look that walking was the  _true_ illusion of man. Every time she pushed off the ice it seemed to reach out for her, the faint reflection dancing along with her. Suddenly she launched into the air, parting from the ice completely for the first time as her body spun around around around...and landed perfectly, balanced on one leg, arms out and her body parallel to the ground.

Then she was off, speeding away as if it were all a dream, weaving in and out of reality. One moment she was going forwards, then suddenly she was going backwards, seemingly propelled by nothing as she effortlessly danced into another jump landing it just as well as the first. The piano had become bolder, inviting more movement into its sound and twisting around its partner like smoke blowing in the wind. She joined it, sweeping across as the unstoppable force of nature everyone knew her to be, encapturing them. 

She danced like no other, making everyone seem inconsequential, demeaning the works of the most respected painters and esteemed ballerinas, for there was nothing that could even hope to compare to the etheral beauty that was performing now.

The piano sped up now, more notes being added to a cacophany of sound. Everyone in the audience seemed to pick up on this, a quiet rumbling growing alongside the urgency as the skater started her finale. Once, twice, thrice she spun in the air, each landing crisp and clean. She swung around, sliding round the rink. Again! She turned almost fully upside down this time, leg coming up into the air. She moved on. The tension was so thick it was hard to even breathe. 

She did laps round and round, everyone wondering what was going to happen next.

Round and round she went, the circles getting ever smaller.

Round and round.

And round and round and round.

She spiraled inwards, heading for the very centre of the ice as she started to turn on the spot. She went faster, so fast it was almost impossible to disinguish anything about her as her arms rose up and up and then she sank down and down, one leg held out just shy of the ice infront of her, not even scratching the surface. Then she was on her knees, sliding across the surface in a way that no-other had dared that day before coming to a rest, eyes cast out to the audience, arms wide open as if to say  _there, you may clap now_ as the last jolting chord struck.

There was a moment of silence.

Then the crowd erupted into cheers. Stuffed toys were chucked from all around onto the ice and Chaeyoung almost fainted when she saw the gummy smile that burst onto the other girl's face as the name Myoui Mina was written onto eveyone's lips.

She pretty much had a heart attack as their eyes met. 

It wasn't a secret to her that the fairer sex caught her eye more than the opposite, and she had certainly met several different pretty girls that had made her feel nervous - but she was pretty sure that none of them had caused her heart to have such a freak-out that it resembled the flappings of an angry swan that had just been spited.

But apparently the other girl felt it too, bringing both her hands up to cover her mouth, gaze stuck on her as she stumbled, past-elegance long forgotten.

This continued for what felt like an eternity but was probably a couple of seconds. In this time, other members of the audience had traced her stares and were also looking at Chaeyoung and soon her dumbstruck face was also up on the big screen. They both did nothing, not knowing exactly how they should be acting. Finally, Chaeyoung, sensing the awkwardness, raised her hand and waved tentitively - a gesture that was returned with the same shyness and hesitance. Whispers of "soulmates" crept across the crowd, an unanswered question that was left hanging over them.

 

\- After the competition -

 

A member of staff had appeared and took her into one of the prohibited rooms where she waited alone, not quite sure if she was actually awake or whether she had overslept her alarm as per usual.

She died a little inside when  _she_ walked in. Hands shaking, she dropped into a quick bow, resorting to manners as she internally panicked. What should she do? How should she act?

"Hi."

"Hi."

That was a start at least.

"Umm...I saw your skating. It was...good?"

Her nervousness made it sound a bit like a question. That wasn't good. Quick, say something else. What? Anything!

"You could say it was- ice."

Out of all the things she could have said, she just  _had_  to go with a pun. Of course. Jeongyeon would probably be cackling at her by now, if she wasn't already.

Surprisingly she smiled. WAIT. What if she didn't even speak Korean?

"Cute." She mumbled, stepping closer. "I'm Mina."

"Chaeyoung." She squeaked in return, feeling slightly threatened and _very_ flustered.

"You're very not calm."

"What?"

"You're not-calm- what's the word- umm...relaxed! You're not very relaxed!" She looked very proud of herself. Chaeyoung had to suppress a squeal at the sight. Try and make a good impression, she thought. At least now I know that she speaks Korean.

"Yeah, well it's not everyday I meet my soulmate in front of millions of people."

She chuckled.

"I suppose I'm more used to it."

"Huh?"

"I meant the part where millions of people are watching me, not meeting my soul mate."

They looked at each other, the conversation drying up with a few chuckles.

"Soooo...what now?" Chaeyoung asked, breaking the silence not being able to bear the tension.

"Well," she started, examining the floor before coyly smiling up at her companion. "I was hoping maybe we could go and grab lunch together? Then maybe you could show me the sights? If you'd like to that is." She quickly added, insecurity passing across her face.

A grin burst onto her face. "I'd love to."

 

They walked out, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was inspired by the ice skating in the olympics (especially Yuzuru Hanyu) and I just felt really inspired! If you have some spare time I do recommend you look up his performance on youtube or something - it was amazing!
> 
> Don't forget to comment if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
